


Wiggle Room

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx gets bored on a train ride with the band. What better way to pass the time than a little bit of smut in the train bathroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up to all y'all, this is my first time writing a blow job, so this might be either wildly inaccurate or just plane really really bad. As always, feel free to send me your feedback! It's always appreciated. Unless you're going to be an ass...then less appreciated.

Pix was staring out the window, trying to fall asleep, watching the country streak past as the train sped through the night. Nearly everyone else in the car had fallen asleep, Jürgen, the hobbit, and Rupert all leaning on each other in one awkward pile. Pix couldn’t help but laugh slightly, glancing at them out the corner of his eye. 

He had thought that Alexx was sleeping as well until he started to feel like someone was staring at him. Slowly he turned to find the large man staring contemplatively at him.

“What?”

The singer said nothing, moving closer to the guitarist in their seat, sliding one hand up the shorter man’s inner thigh. Heat and electricity radiated outward from that hand as it slowly grew closer to Pix’s crotch.

He breathed in sharply through his nose, his mouth quickly covered by the singer’s, making him light headed. 

“I hate train rides,” Alexx growled against Pix’s lips. “There’s no privacy.”

“B-bathroom,” the guitarist managed to gasp. Quickly they moved from their car out into the narrow hallway. Alexx was walking like a man on a mission, Pix struggling to keep up, moving in jittery, shaky motions, more than slightly flustered and legs just a little too short to keep up with the tall man.

Once he reached the closest bathroom Alexx flung the door open, shoving Pix inside and pulling the door closed behind them. There was nearly no wiggle room in the tiny bathroom, making it somewhat difficult to find a comfortable position. Growling impatiently the singer crouched slightly, scooping the guitarist up by the legs and setting him down on the sink. Trying to back up to get in a better position Alexx bumped into the wall, growling into the crook of Pix’s neck when he couldn’t get comfortable. 

“There’s not enough room,” the guitarist gasped, the singer’s teeth traveling down his neck, leaving ragged red lines across pale, vulnerable white skin. He squirmed as the other man’s large hands started fiddling with the button and zipper on his pants anyway. “Alexx…” 

“Shhh…” A trail of kisses wandered down the front of the guitarist’s shirt as the singer pulled the smaller man’s pants and underwear down to expose his erection. As Alexx’s lips grew closer, Pix let out more frequent, startled gasps, galaxies bursting into existence where ever the singer’s lips touched. Each new galaxy burst into a larger existence than the last until they had Pix moaning, biting his lower lip, back of his head pressing against the mirror, neck craned, forcing him to stare up at the ceiling, eyelids fluttering. 

Alexx’s tongue lightly flicked around the sensitive areas of the guitarist’s crotch, eliciting ragged breaths and suppressed moans from the back of the man’s throat. As Pix’s groans became deeper Alexx’s mouth grew more greedy, until his mouth was slowly tracing up the guitarist’s dick. The smaller man’s back arched, hands clamping down on the edges of the sink, entire body tensing. 

Slowly the singer dragged his teeth over the head of the guitarist’s dick, tongue teasing, tracing slow circles around the very end. Pix struggled to remember to breathe; sucking down ragged breaths and watching stars explode inches in front of his eyes. Alexx wrapped his lips around the tip of his guitarist’s dick, moving back and forth in slow, shallow motions, getting off on the borderline musical gasps and moans Pix was making for him. 

One of Pix’s hands broke free from the almost painful grip he had held on the sink, taking a firm hold on one of the singer’s shoulders, finger digging in sharply. Growling around the cock in his mouth Alexx drew his teeth agonizingly slowly up his guitarist’s shaft, biting down just hard enough to cause the most pleasure. 

“Alexx!” Pix gasped, back arching, hips rising slightly from the sink, trying to force himself deeper into the singer’s mouth. “Oh, God… Alexx, more!” 

The large man smirked slightly and ignored the plea, slowing his pace and making it more ragged, just enough to peak the other man’s desire without giving any true satisfaction. There was a fire lighting in the pit of Pix’s stomach as he started going blind, coherent thought quickly becoming less of a reality. 

“Alexx, please…” The guitarist whimpered, moving his other hand from the sink to hold the singer’s other shoulder, legs wrapping desperately around the large man’s back. Alexx’s large hands were planted firmly on Pix’s lower back, as if holding him in place. 

A little bit at a time the singer’s bobbing grew deeper, until he was taking nearly all of Pix’s dick in his mouth, tongue tracing light pathways across sensitive skin, drawing that much more pleasure from the smaller man. The guitarist let out more staccato noises of pleasure, hips starting to grind into Alexx as the desire intensified until Pix felt himself being pressed right up to the very edge. His hips bucked into the singer without him telling them to, striking that one final nerve that sent him groaning into his climax, spilling over into Alexx’s mouth. 

The singer swallowed, wiping a small, stray line of the guitarist’s semen off of his cheek. Pix’s eyes gazed, unfocused, up at the ceiling, his arms dropping back to his sides, entire body feeling exhausted, buzzing with the afterglow of his orgasm. Alexx zipped his guitarist’s pants back up and carefully lifted him off the sink, setting the smaller man down in front of him. 

“Feel better now?” Pix managed to laugh throatily. He could feel Alexx smile against the top of his head as he leaned on the larger man’s chest. They made their way back to their train car, both men nodding off not much later, Pix leaning on Alexx, fingers loosely intertwined.


End file.
